The Attack Of Tentacruel
by princessfelinaaekabannon
Summary: Jessie Gets Injured By A Tentacruel,James Relizes His Feeling For Her, But Does Jessie Feel The Same


THE ATTACK OF TENTACRUEL  
  
* It was one of those days when you knew something bad was going to happen. But is was such a beautiful day that you knew what ever it was would turn out for the better. Here we find Ash, Misty, and Brock heading toward Fuchsia city. But wait who is that a half a day ahead of them. Could it be Gary? No wait it's team rocket, what are they up to? *  
  
Jessie: Come on James if we hurry we can beat them to the outskirts of the city and set a trap for Pikachu.  
  
James: But Jessie my feet hurt  
  
* Jessie takes out her fan and hits him up the side of the head.*  
  
Jessie: I don't want to here anymore of your complaining you got it.  
  
James: Ok Jess  
  
*Meowth stopped and looked out over the water*  
  
Meowth: Did you guys here something?  
  
James: Nope  
  
Meowth: There it is again.  
  
*Just then a Tentacruel popped up out of the water*  
  
Jessie: Run  
  
* Meowth and James were ahead of her so they didn't see when she tripped over a stone and fell. They did however know when she started screaming*  
  
James: Oh no Jessie hang on.   
  
* The Tentacruel had its tentacles around her. It lifted her up in the air and started to squeeze the breath out of her.*  
  
Jessie: Don't just stand their do something James  
  
James: I was so scared I couldn't think straight, I loved Jessie so much but the problem was I knew she didn't love me.  
  
Meowth: Send out a pokemon you idiot  
  
James: Of course dumb me Go Weezing.  
  
Jessie: I can't breath  
  
James: Weezing smog attack quick  
  
* It did no good Tentacruel just knocked Weezing out of the way.*  
  
James: Weezing come back  
  
* James recalled weezing back into its pokeball*  
  
James: I have to do something I can't let that thing take Jessie away from me   
  
* James ran up into the woods and came back with a stick he started beating Tentacruel with it.*  
  
Jessie: He is so sweet at times but also so dumb, James I wish I didn't have my reputation to protect or I could tell you how I feel. But if I did I wouldn't be big bad Jessie anymore  
  
* That was the last thing Jessie thought about before she stopped breathing and passed out. James was still beating on Tentacruel but it wasn't even paying attention to him*  
  
Meowth: Send out Victreebel you stupid human. I knew he wasn't thinking his love was blinding him, but he had to get it together or Jessie wouldn't make it   
  
James: Go Victreebel. Victreebel Stun spore.  
  
* The stun spore paralyzed Tentacruel making it drop Jessie*  
  
James: Victreebel vine whip   
  
* The vine whip sent Tentacruel flying out to sea. James ran over to where Jessie lay*  
  
James: Oh God she's not breathing Meowth  
  
Meowth: Give her CPR you idiot  
  
James: I had always wanted to kiss Jessie but I knew I would just get hit. I had a feeling this would be as close as I would ever get to making my dream come true   
  
* James bent over Jessie and pressed his lips to hers. He pushed air into her lungs until she started breathing again, but she still wasn't awake*  
  
James: I can't stay here. I had to leave to get away before Jessie woke up I couldn't stand to see her like that   
  
* Before James could leave Jessie stopped breathing again. James bent down and pushed a breath into her lungs again. This time Jessie woke up *  
  
Jessie: What do you think you are doing? If only I could have told him how happy I was when I woke up and his lips were on mine. But I knew I couldn't let him see I was happy   
  
* Jessie took out her fan and knocked him up the side of his face *  
  
James: I knew she could never love me I got up and ran. I ran into the woods until I found a stump to set on. I needed time to think   
  
Jessie: I watched him go. I knew I had hurt him bad this time because as he ran I seen a tear fall into the sand.   
  
Jessie: Meowth set up camp here we're not going any father to day.  
  
Meowth: But Jessie  
  
* Jessie took out her fan a smacked him again *  
  
Jessie: Just do it. I had to find James his feelings got hurt so easily and I had really done it this time   
  
* Jessie ran into the woods. It was easy for her to find him he left a good trail *  
  
James: I saw Jessie come out of the woods. I got up and meet her half way Jessie I thought I was going to loose you. I grabbed her risking getting hit again and pulled her close to me   
  
Jessie: I wanted him to hold me but I couldn't allow it. I pulled away   
  
James: I'm sorry Jessie I muttered it to her as I went to set back down on my stump   
  
Jessie: James I think you for saving my life but I want to know what you think you are doing holding me like that.  
  
James: Jessie it's just that I care about you so much. I expected to get hit again but she didn't   
  
Jessie: I knew I had went to far I just couldn't bring myself to tell him how much I loved him.   
  
* Jessie went over and set down on the ground in front of the stump James was on. She then laid her head on his knee. *  
  
Jessie: James I know you care I'm just not one of those girls who like to be held. There I was lying again. Why do I do this to myself I would love for James to hold me. It's my stupid reputation   
  
* James stood up knocking Jessie away when he did. Then he knelt down beside her *  
  
James: Jessie I want hug you ever again if you will look me in the eyes and tell me you don't care about me.  
  
Jessie: Oh know he had me. There was no way I could look him in the face and lye to him I... I... I can't.  
  
* It was Jessie turn to get up and run back to camp. She ran past Meowth and set down on the sand. She was just up enough were the waves wouldn't hit her. She pulled her feet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Then she laid her head over her hands so she was looking down at her lap. *  
  
Meowth: Something was really wrong Jessie never cried but there she was crying Jessie what's wrong.  
  
* Just then James came running up. He picked Meowth up and set him to the side *  
  
James: I went up to her and tapped her on the arm. I held out my hand hoping she would take it so I could help her up   
  
Jessie: I knew I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I wanted James to hold me to tell me he loved me. So when he tapped my arm I grabbed his hand. He helped me to my feet I didn't look up however   
  
James: As soon as she was on her feet I grabbed her in a hug   
  
Jessie: I buried my face in his shoulder and cried   
  
Jessie: Oh James I care about you so much. I just never thought you could feel the same way. I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were so pretty   
  
James: Jessie if I do something do you promise not to hit me. I knew she cared so I was going to make my dream finally come true. I was going to kiss her   
  
Jessie: I promise What was he going to do? I knew he was going to kiss me. I had waited all my life for this and now it was finally happening   
  
James: Jessie I love you so much I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. I stayed like that not wanting it to end but she broke it off quick   
  
Jessie: I broke it off I had to tell him something while I still had the courage to James I love you to. Then it was my turn to kiss him. This time he broke it off   
  
James: Jessie I never thought I could do this but now is as good as time as any. Jessie promise me you'll never leave me. I pulled out a ring my mother had given me and slid it on her finger   
  
Jessie: I wasn't expecting that but I knew he was asking me to marry him in his own way. I knew James would never have the guts to ask in the way everybody else does but that's James for you. I promise.  
  
* Jessie and James kissed for along time until Meowth got between them. *  
  
Jessie: I wasn't about to let Meowth ruin this moment the sun was setting and I wanted to keep kissing him. I took out my fan and knocked him out of the way. Then we started kissing passionately again.   
  
*Walking up the beach toward team rocket. Were Misty, Ash, and Brock. *  
  
Ash: Hey look it's team rocket, but what are they doing.  
  
Brock: It looks like they're kissing.  
  
Misty: How sweet  
  
Ash: Come on lets get going.  
  
Misty: What are you doing you can't walk through there camp at a moment like this.  
  
Ash: Why not if we go the long way it will take a day more. Besides they're not going to notice.  
  
Brock: Ash you can be so stupid at times. They probley wouldn't notice they are kind of busy but to just intrude when they are finally telling each other there true feelings that's just wrong.  
  
Ash: I don't care  
  
* Misty and Brock hit Ash and dragged him away in the other direction. *  
  
James: We stopped kissing but I didn't want to let her go so I still held onto her hand. I went and set down my feet were hurting. I sit down and spread my legs so she could set in between them and lean back on me   
  
Jessie: I set down and leaned back on him. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe and since he knew how I felt I figured I could tell him how I felt James I feel so safe in your arms.  
  
James: You should because as long as I'm around nothing is going to happen to you.  
  
* Jessie and James stayed like that long into the night. Meowth had unzipped their sleeping bags. He had laid one on the ground then put the other on top as a blanket. Then he went to his own sleeping bag. *  
  
James: Maybe it's time we went to sleep  
  
Jessie: Yeh I guess your right  
  
James: I got up and lead her to our sleeping bag bed. She laid down and rolled over. I put my arm around her. I didn't want to let her go. I was afraid if I did I would loose her.   
  
Jessie: James you've got to let go of me sometime.  
  
James: Why?  
  
Jessie: Because I can't do things with you hanging onto me.  
  
James: But it's our first night together Jess I don't want to let go of you.   
  
Jessie: Ok let me get comfortable. I rolled over so I was facing him. I moved my head so we were lying nose to nose. Then I laid my leg over his.   
  
James: I intertwined my fingers through hers. Then I kissed her again Good night Jess.  
  
Jessie: Good night James.  
  
* This is where we will leave them. For them there story finally ends as it should. Happily ever after. *  
  
  
  
  



End file.
